bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Super Ballet Bowl!
The Super Ballet Bowl is the 4th episode from Season 3. *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper *Little Fish *Miss Mimi *Lobsters *Big Blue Fish *Audience *Snow Monkey Molly and the Bubble Guppies learn about ballet. *At The Ballet - Pop Song *The Ballet Dance - Dance Song *A Tutu-na Fish Sandwich - Lunch Joke The opening scene shows Molly. She greets the viewer and introduces herself. She attempts to say: "It's time for Bubble Guppies!" But then Gil comes and starts dancing ballet. Molly looks at him, then tries to say it again but Gil carries on dancing. He spins around, but he can't stop spinning, then falls down. He jumps back up and they both say: "It's time for Bubble Guppies!" Molly and Gil are walking to school when the hear people cheering. They go and look. A lobster tells them to take a seat. There is a big screen with ballerinas dancing. After it is finished, Molly stares at the ballerina and starts dancing. When she stops, everybody claps. Molly looks a bit shy and the lobster says it was wonderful dancing. They then head to school. Molly and Gil tell the class about the ballerinas then they think about ballerinas . Then Molly sings: At The Ballet Deema opens a shop for ballerinas and Nonny is her only customer. Nonny wants his starfish to put on a ballet performance, but Deema mentions she already has what she needs and she should start dancing. Nonny mentions that she needs to have music and Deema puts on some random music but Nonny says it's not classical music. Deema puts on some drum-heavy music but Nonny says it's the wrong music. Deema asks the veiwers what she should choose, then they choose the right mus ic and Nonny thanks Deema for helping him. Then Mr. Grouper says "It's time for Lunch!" Nonny makes the lunch joke: he gets "a tu-tuna fish sandwich". After lunch Gil says to Miss Mimi that sometimes ballet dancers throw their partner in the air. Afterwards, Gil stands back and tells Miss Mimi to catch him. She quickly runs away, leaving Gil landing face first onto the sand. Molly giggles, and then Oona calls them to the classroom to practice ballet. Deema then counts Molly, Goby and Oona as they dance. Afterwards, Molly does a solo without knowing, and the other guppies look at her in amazement. After she is done they applaud and Molly gets a shy look on her face. Oona and Gil then compliment her and it's finally time to go outside! Goby and Oona are ninja ballet dancers in ancient Japan. They help Emperor Grouper get his golden ballet slippers from the ninja snow monkey. They use their ballet skills to get through the Hot Springs to retrieve the golden slippers. The monkey chases after them and they make it back to the palace. Then they teach the snow monkey how to dance ballet. Next, Deema, Gil and Nonny do The Ballet Dance. Molly tells the viewers more about ballet and Gil and Miss Mimi appear. Gil says that now he knows that it's the boy that has to catch the girl. He shows a demonstration by having Miss Mimi leap and he catches her. Afterwards, Gil gets chased by ballerina starfish. Next, the guppies go on a field trip to the Ballet Bowl. Mr. Grouper, along with an announcer snail, host the Ballet Bowl. The story is about a prince (Gil) and a princess (Molly) who spend their day dancing. Night falls and they fall asleep; soon the guards (Nonny and Goby) also fall asleep. While they are sleeping, a UFO appears and aliens (Deema and Oona) come and take the princess' crown. Morning comes and the princess finds out that the crown is missing. They run after the aliens and Deema throws the crown to Oona. She throws it again to Deema but Princess Molly leaps, catches the the crown and Prince Gil catches Molly. The crowd starts cheering; the princess gets her crown back and the aliens leave empty-handed. At the end, we see Molly with a bouquet of roses and Gil complimenting her ballet dancing. She also compliments Gil for catching her. He says that now he can catch any ballet dancer. Upon hearing that, the group introduced in the beginning of the episode appears. The snail asks Gil if they should tippie-toe or jump. Gil runs away, and the group follows him, tippie-toeing and jumping. Molly laughs and the episode finishes. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes who have Molly as a Main Character Category:Ballet episode Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episode Category:Ballet